


What I'm thankful for.

by Ijustwannareaddude



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Annoyance, Boyfriends, Cat, Cute, Dinner, Dream Smp, Dream freckles, Drunkenness, Family, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Guitar, Happy, Heatwaves, I love yous, Love, M/M, Sass, Snow, Songs, Thankful, Wholesome, dreamnotfound, friends - Freeform, i love writing fluff, interuption, karlnap, smirks, where ever you are I'm there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwannareaddude/pseuds/Ijustwannareaddude
Summary: Where Dream and George go to dinner with the smp fam.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	What I'm thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE FLUFF AND I LOVE WRITING FAMILY AND FRIENDS STUFF. SO...HERE YA GO.

Gloves didn't feel right to the floridan man. He always despised how hard they made it too open simple doorknobs or open stuff. But if it meant keeping his fingers from freezing off then he'd wear the stupid things. He tightens the scarf a bit as the snow falls like powder everywhere, he passes by a few snowmen that were made sloppily by little children. He was listening to his carefully constructed playlist of songs, he grimances as the able sisters song plays through his tangled ear buds. 

That little PRICK, he thinks as he imagines the blonde devil messing around with his phone with his new loving accomplice, they're both lucky he doesn't mail them off to america. His anger was short lived as he spots a familiar book store. His grimance turning into a lingering smile as he spots the soft brown oak wood that lined the quaint shop, there was a huge glass window with books being displayed for any passer-bys. The name of the book store being written in calligraphy.

Gogys Books.

Dream wheezes Everytime he reads the golden lettering, and today is no exception, taking off the wretched gloves to twist the door knob to finally get away from the cold.

As soon as he steps in and here's the small ting the door makes, he feels the warmth from the familar place flood his freckled face, the place smelled of old books and the library a scent that always calmed Dream down without a fail. Upon entering he hears soft classical music playing and he rolls his eyes as he spots the phonogram at the corner of the store, a disk underneath the spindle. He smiles at the memory of getting it, George seeing it and his eyes lighting up, how George said he would pay for it when in the end Dream did.

Dream hears a small mew and sees his pet cat come into view, he bends down to scratch her behind the ear as she purrs in delight. "Hey girl, you missed me?" Dream says softly as the cat nuzzles his hand affectionately. Dream chuckles gives her one last pet and stands up straight, viridian eyes scanning the premise for a certain person. At the counter, surrounded by mountains of books he hears a soft mumbling. Dreams smile turns into a grin as he walks slowly towards the counter.

The books that are piled as high as the man sitting down. Classical, poetry, drama. All different kinds of genres where part of the stack. And behind all those books, was a small man with bed ridden brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate in the sun, George had his eyes brows scrunched as he reads his latest find. Seeing George reading never ceased to make Dreams heart raise. 

He remembers tripping over that same person, and falling head over heels In love with him. Dream let's out a loud 'ehem' breaking the concentration of the brunet, making the smaller jump slightly.

"Yeah sorry, which book would it be?" He said distractedly as he tries to rebuild his focus not even batting an eyelash to Dream. Dream resisted the urge to knock down the pile of books towards the man. "How about the pay attention to your boyfriend book?" Dream remarked snarkly making George snap his brown eyes up to meet Dreams irritated Greens ones.

"Oh, hi Dream" George says sheepishly grinning as he lightly folds the top of the book and puts it down. He gets up from his comfy chair to stand infront of his boyfriend.

As he stands up Dream feel this breath leave his body, George was wearing grey sweats that hung loose on his hips making it bundle up and one of Dreams hoodie that where two sizes big for him.

George opened his arms expecting his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him, but furrowed his brow when he catches Dream looking absolutely frozen. That's when he noticed what he was wearing, his face immediately heats up.

"O-oh right, it was cold and I couldn't find my sweater anywhere then I saw this lying around and i-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Dream comes barreling into his open arms. Hugging the smaller man closer as he places a kiss on his forehead.

"You look good" he grins and George smiles. He likes seeing Dream happy. "In my clothes" Dream finished whispering the last part into the brunets ears, George goes red and shoves the man away.

"I knew it was a bad idea" George rolls his eyes as crossing his arms. The hoodie engulfed his entire body not even showing his hands. "It wasn't, trust me" Dream winks making George rolls his eyes again. "Shut it" George snaps as Patches rubs against his legs, he bends down to scratch her.

"You know George, you should work on being a better boyfriend" Dream pouts adding a sniffle for effect. George scoffs loudly, as he stands up on his full height facing a pouting Dream.

"Pardon?" He asked and Dream had to hold back a smirk "I mean, you didn't even notice when I walked in and I'm pretty sure you love Patches more than me'' Dream sighs dramatically, George raised a brow and smiled slowly.

"I do love Patches more than you, she's a better listener" George replied with a coy smile making Dream gasp loudly. "You did not just say that" Dream says slowly closing the gap between him and George, George stood his ground trying to look unaffected by the close proximity when inside he was panicking.

"I think I just did" George says looking at his nails boredly. That lights a tiny flame inside the blonde as he closes the last bit of space between the two of them, "take it back" he says, breath fanning Georges pink lips making George want to cower away, but being the stubborn man he was he stood his ground, unmoving.

"Make me" George says, and with that sentence Dream smirks, mischievousness dancing around his green orbs. In less than a minute to comprehend, George was sweet off his feet and thrown across Dreams back like a sack of potatoes.

"What the-" George says as Dream doubles over laughter, he slowly makes his way to the stairs at the side leading to the twos apartment above. With George banging on Dreams back and screaming for him to let him go, Patches was alerted and climbed up the stairs with them.

"Dream let me down, I swear to God" George groans as Dreams wheezes calmed down a bit. They we're almost to their apartment. "You know George, has anyone ever told you, you gotta nice ass?" That sent George over the imaginary plank, the big flush off red that overcomes his face was enough to make Dream grin in victory.

"You so dumb sometimes" was all George could say as Dream walks into their apartment, it was quiant, the smell of books still lingering. Of course George decided to decorate a few things like add a bookshelf and a few pictures, then the rest they did everything together.

"Can you put me down now?" George says in exasperation his arms gave up on pounding and we're now loosely hanging, occasionally picking on the loose string on Dreams sweater.

"Say you love me first" Dream grins as George groans loudly and mumbles something under his breath. "What was that Georgie?" Dream asked teasingly. "I love you, oh my god" George screamed pissed beyond belief. Dream slowly placed a red George down in front of him.

He leaned closer "I love you too" and there lips find each other, George taken by surprise but recovered immediately to kiss he blonde back with arms wrapped around his neck. They stayed like that, the other never getting tired, Dream always feels fire Everytime they kissed, whilst George feels fireworks. Happiness, bliss, they all felt it.

"I WANNA SEE SOME ASS~"

They both broke apart, breathless with a string of spit connecting the two. George looks at his phone too see Sapnap calling, hence the ringtone, he picked it up shakily, panting slightly. "H-hello?" He asked his voice wavering. "So when are you guys coming?" Sapnaps voice rang through the phone, George's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Dream on the other hand was staring at the poor brunet with an unreadable expression. "If you and Dream are done having babies, we have a dinner party remember?" Sapnap says and George noted the music in the background. "R-right, we're on our way don't worry" George said in panic, after a few oks he hang up the phone and lookee at Dream with wide eyes.

"The dinner party" George exclaimed. Dream smirked and grabbed the other by the waist to pull him closer. "We can always be a little late" Dream suggested planting open mouth kisses on the others neck. "Dream" George said in annoyance but it turned breathy as the blonde continued kissing on that one spot. 

"You, me, our bedroom?" The blonde suggested with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. George snapped out of it "no. You in the shower right now" the brunet pushed him away not wanting to give in.

Dream pouts making George rolls his eyes, pushing him in the bathroom. "Maybe you can join me-" George had already slammed the door in his face, a red flush reoccurring. 

[][]

"Why do we have to go?!" Dream sighs as he gets in the car. George rolled his eyes as he puts his scarf on. "Quit being a baby, We are invited it would be rude to not go" George enters the passenger seat.

"Well sorry if I wanted to fu-" George turned the music on and played it loud enough to drown the other mans ramblings. When Dream seemed done George tuned it down. Dream was smirking as he puts the car on reverse and Drives towards Technos house.

They both drove in silence, their hands intertwined. George loves it when Dream does that, intertwines their hands despite driving, and the fact that he wouldn't let go until absolutely necessary makes Georges heart flutter. Dream broke the silence first.

"You know, Ketchup kinda taste like Sprite if you think about it" it took absolutely 5 seconds for George to comprehend what his boyfriend said and be burst out laughing. Dream seeing the brunet laughing his ass off decided to join him. His wheezes and Georges giggles didn't cease until they pulled into Technos giant house off the coast. It would be perfect for night swimming, if it weren't for the fact that it was below freezing.

"Your seriously so dumb" George hacks his last laugh as Dream pulls into the parking area where all the other cars are parked. They both get out holding hands as they walk towards the front door. "It's not dumb, it's the truth" Dream says as he rings the doorbell. "Mhm right" George rolls his eyes but that didn't stop the tiny smile that grazed his features. Dream loved seeing the brunet happy, so he couldn't help himself as he planted a small kiss to the shorters cheeks. George smiled at the gesture.

"If you two are done being adorable" Sapnap said smirking gesturing for them both to come in. George rolled his eyes as he passed by the same haired menace. "Sapnap" Dream grins tackling the other into a hug which he returned. "Good to see you too man" Sapnap grins. "You two are so dramatic, you saw each other last weekend" George giggles as Karl comes into view with a teasing expression.

"You wouldn't get it babe" Sapnap rolled his eyes as he wraps an arm around Dream. "I can't be apart from my Dreamie" Sapnap gushes making all of them laugh. "Ouch, I guess your replacing me now?" Karl pouted as he hugs George and begins to fake cry.

George decided to play along and comfort the poor boy. Sapnap immediately let's go of Dream too sweep Karl off his feet. "Nah, your irreplaceable" Sapnap grins, whilst Kale giggles, the two of the leaning their foreheads together. Dream and George both roll their eyes at the display of affection. "Get a room" Dream shouts grabbing George by the hand to meet the other guest.

"Gladly" Sapnap shouts back making George gag visibly allowing a small wheeze from Dream. The living room was packed as the couple entered, the first thing Dream noticed was the comforting fireplace, flames giving the room a warm feel. The next thing he noticed was the annoying kid cursing like hell whilst Bad yelled language from the other side of the room.

"I'm gonna go talk to tommy ok?" Dream glanced at George ready to vaporize the child. George looked up at Dream with a questioning look but nodded either way, the blonde let our a grin and placed a small peck on the smallers forehead. Immediately taking off the go mouth of tommy for adding a ridiculous song to his playlist.

"EYYY BIG D" Tommy said immediately as he noticed Dream, Tubbo following in suit the two rascals looked like they want to burn the house down. "Tommy, Tubbo" Dream acknowledged, calm before the storm. 

"So, what's be going on with you and gogy-" Tommy pointed to the brunet boy across the room laughing with Quackity. Dream smiled softly then shook his head remembering why he left his beloveds side.

"Tommy, what is this?" Dream pulled out his playlist to find the stupid able sisters song still there. Tommys blueish-grey eyes widen, Tubbo glanced at it before patting tommy in the back and making a bee line towards Ranboo. "A song..." Tommy replied innocently.

"Hmm, I can see that, but why is it here?" Dream nodded at the song, his green eyes held fire making Tommy glance uncomfortably through the room looking for help. "I placed it there" Tommy said with a sheepish grin. Dream sighed pinching the bridge of his freckled nose, "you have exactly, 3 seconds before I-" 

He felt warm invade his body. "Dream?" A melodic voice asked. Dreams once stiffened body visibly relaxed as he felt Georges presence beside him. "Hello Darling" Dream grinned at George, Tommy who was still there, took this as an opportunity to escape to the safety of Wilbur.

"What's up with Tommy" George said slowly his eyes lit with joy as he is around with people he likes. "I gave him 3 seconds before I punt him outside the house" George snickered at the thought. "What did he do..?" George asked as the two walked around the living room observing the other people.

"Added able sisters to my playlist" Dream grumbled, of course it wasn't that big of a deal...yes it was, to Dream at least. George took a moment to respond and Dream glanced at him to see he was holding back from laughing. "That scoundrel" he managed to choke out, Dream rolled his eyes as George inhales a large breath of air and calmed himself down. They stop at the small group hudled on the corner, Karl glanced and gave a small wave as the two approached the group.

"WELL IF IT ISNT THE FUCKERS THEMSELVES" Quackity says out loud sounding like he's speaking through a microphone. Dream winced but gave a big grin releasing George from his hold. "Quackity, you haven't grown since we last saw each other" Dream smirked making Karl giggle and George cough loudly.

"Shut the FCK up lover boy, you would still be fcking with Gogy over here if it weren't for Sapnap" Quackity said loudly again earning a language from bad. Sapnap nodded in agreement and so did Karl making George blush. "I mean, I'm down to doing it now, nothing said a stupid party would stop me-'' George slapped a hand over Dreams mouth glaring at him.

Dream wheezed and wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoudlers. Sapnap rolled his eyes despite doing the same to Karl. '' you guys make me feel lonely" Quackity pouts and fake sobs, George giggles as Karl and Sapnap both press wet kisses on Quackitys cheeks. Dream looked at George lovingly, the brunet sure knew how to light up his life.

"Oi Dream, if your done eye fcking the man, they said dinners ready." Quackity says pointing to the dining area, Dream immediately looked away from the smirking brunet as they both enter the giant dining room filled to the brim with guest.

[][]

Light chatter fills the air, followed with kitchen wear clinking. Dream made small talk with Wilbur who was infront of him about a song idea, whilst George chatted away with Quackity. Dream looked at everyone in the room, Techno having the biggest chair, Tommy flinging peas at Phil with Tubbo following in suit, Ranboo who was trying to stop the two, Niki who was chatting with Fundy. Sapnap annoying Karl too no end,Sam and Ponk who were playing rock paper scissors. Skeppy, Ant, Bad,Callahan, Hannah, Foolish and everyone they had gone close too.

And the love of his life close too him, it was perfect.

[][]

"BEEF"

''its probably a cock."

"Language!"

"BEEF"

"I'm pretty sure it's a...uhhh"

Wilbur gave up with a groan of defeat. "It was a table!" He said running a hand through his hair, a look of exhaustion on his face. "That doesn't look anything like a Table?!" Sam argues taking a sip of his wine.

They were playing a drinking game. Someone draws something, if none of them guess it, then there all drinking. It was pretty stupid, Fundy suggested it. Dream looked at a slightly drunk George beside him who was giggling at Wilburs face. Dream took a slight sip of wine.

"Your turn Gogy" Wilbur announced walking back to Niki defeated. George nodded and made his way to the front with his wine glass in hand. Dream smiled in amusement. George thought of what to draw for a few minutes before putting the glass down and started.

"Uh a flower?"

"Circle"

"Pineapple!"

"U FCKING DREAM" 

Dream almost choked at that and scanned for the certain person who said it. Quackity gives him a innocent look into which he responded with the bird making the room chuckle. George was laughing hard and was swaying around. Dream, on instinct, was immediately infront picking the drunk boy up and sitting down with the brunet in his lap.

"I didn't even finish-" Dream nuzzled his head towards the brunet's neck making him instantly shut up and give in to the warmth. Everyone in the room gave the two a raised brow but decided to say nothing. 

[][]

It wasn't long until almost everyone except the minors was either drunk or asleep. Wilbur was playing a random song on his guitar, Niki fast asleep next to him. Karl was singing along to the song softly as he brushes a drunk Sapnaps hair. Techno was talking with Ranboo about potatoes and Bad and Skeppy are fast asleep on each other.

Tubbo and Tommy were in the other room watching a movie.

Dream was smiling as a sleepy George snuggled closer to him, the light from the fireplace making the small man look like an angle from above, Dream brushed aside a stray strand of hair and George stirred awake. Brown eyes staring at him.

George smiled and beckoned Dream closer. "I love you. Thank you for being in my life" George whispers in Dreams ears, milky fingers tracing the faint freckles on Dreams cheeks, at the moment it was just the two of them and nothing, Dream loved this man with all his heart, nothing could ever change that, Dream stared back at the man below him green eyes alive with love and adoration. He slowly kissed the brunets forehead, whispering against it 

"I love you too, and I'm thankful you in my life"

It was times like this, with his love, his friends, that makes Dream disregard the negatives in his life. He was thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! KUDOS MAYBE? AND COMMENTS MAKE ME SO DAMN HAPPY. B)


End file.
